User blog:EldarCheese8109/Deleted Articles on Atrocious FANDOM Wikis
Hello, dank memers. I am Ram2199 and I've come from a alien planet called Miraheze. But enough introduction because all of you dankers know who I am! Anyways, GammaRaul told me on Horrid Reception Wikis Wiki that he wants to see the deleted articles of themselves since after the drama with Jordan is over. Instead, I want to make a blog here in Surreal Memes Wiki, importing all the deleted pages to here. Man, I've haven't fully contribute on FANDOM for a while since I left this site due to drama with PKMNLivesNew. Anyways, I tried to find a page of Surreal Memes Wiki ''page, but I was unable to. Instead, I only retrieved an ''Orangist Wiki ''page, claiming to be a harassment wiki. However I did found a blog about the entire wiki on ''Rotten Websites Wiki (check the history tab). But since it might get deleted soon, I archived it just encase (and don't ask me why some are in Russian text). If you're still too lazy to read either of those links, I'll just add the source to this page, anyways. So, here my opinion about Jordan's pages. It's downright awful and embarrassing that I can't fooking believed that he copied my writing style the whole time. Using the "Kinda Atrocious" heading is stupid and cringy. Also, calling this wiki leftist or Stupid Jerkish Wankstain is idiotic as this wiki has nothing to do with politics. It's really sad that he's being a whiny loser to all of us, including me and my friends. But good thing is, he's gone and the Atrocious FANDOM Wikis & Users Wiki itself is abandoned. I didn't want to close it, so I gave it to someone else. But yeah, enjoy reading and debunking the pages. I would love to read the comment down below. lololololol = GammaRaul = GammaRaul is one of the members of the Surreal Memes Wiki. Why He's Atrocious NOTE: The main problem with GammaRaul today is that he is such an absolute hypocrite and he calls people hypocrites for no good reasons. # He undoes people's edits, just like Nemolee.exe. # It is possibly (but not likely) that steals and claim pages as his own. # He Grammar Is Awful Because Mostly Always Types Like This. # He defends some extremely toxic hatebases like the Orangist Wiki. # He can rarely handle criticism. # He takes things way too seriously. # He made a really bad report to Jordan, which made him frustrated. # He copies links in this wiki. Redeeming Qualities # He is one of the users who defeated SquiddyPepe. # At least his YouTube channel is good. # He is good at making pixel-art. = PoseidonHeir = PoseidonHeir is one of the admins in the Surreal Memes Wiki. Why He's Kinda Atrocious # He seems to be a corrupt admin. # He tries to report/punish users. # He is a huge hypocrite and a liar, he said that Orang and the Pillars are CKSWAT10's true enemies that he can't trust them. # He forces his I.R.O.N.I.C members to do things way too seriously. # It is possible (but not likely) that he is an internet troll. Redeeming Qualities # He wasn’t really a bad user, at first. He makes some non-canon sequels to the Riddle of the Rocks series. # He was sometimes a nice person. # At least he is still better than Omnipotent gangster most of the time. = Dr. DARK Francis = Dr. DARK Francis is one of the members in the Surreal Memes Wiki. Why He Sucks NOTE: The main problem with Dr. DARK Francis this month is that he literally brainwashed the FANDOM helpers to make them globally block users for him. This is what caused all the problems mentioned in the following list: # He is a HUGE jerk!! # He cannot handle criticism at times. # He takes things way too seriously, just like several people who did this. # He rages in caps whenever he's Angry. # He stalks people through their message walls. # In the Orangist Wiki, he is a dictator and bans users for serious reasons. # He was promoted to Bureaucrat by Omnipotent gangster in the Orangist Wiki, and thinks that he's just confused. # He bans users with uncanny expiry times. The Only Redeeming Quality # He has done something good in the Surreal Memes Wiki. = S A N T A C L A W S = S A N T A C L A W S is one of the admins in the Surreal Memes Wiki. Why He Was Kinda Atrocious # He's your typical Surreal Memes fanboy. # He's a huge hypocrite. He said that Enker260 and Metac Man are alts of JoeJoeTheAnimator which they're not. # He cannot handle criticism. # He forces I.R.O.N.I.C members to punish/report some users. # He takes things way too seriously. # He seems to be a knock-off of the original Santa Claus. # He overuses the words "alt" and "propaganda" a lot, similar to GammaRaul. Redeeming Qualities # He was a nice person, even though he is still not very good at times. # At least he's still better than his imposters like S A N T A C L A W E D. = JoeJoeTheAnimator = Jordan Baumann, otherwise known as JoeJoeTheAnimator, is a former ex-FANDOM user who joined in the Object Shows Hurt And Heal Wiki. Why He Was Kinda Atrocious # His two other nicknames, JoeJoe (short for JoeJoeTheAnimator) and Island of 33, were really childish and corny. # He used to spam edits to farm badges and vandalize, but not anymore. # He spams unnecessary categories. (Chaotic Evil, Color Categories, Element categories, etc.) # He does self-promotion of things he made that are not related to anything and are against community guidelines. # He failed to make his pages surreal on the Surreal Memes Wiki. # He made a hate page for himself in the Orangist Wiki, which was unworthy. # He gave adminship to terrible users and then abandon the Surreal Memes Wiki behind. He should have fired them. # He almost got into a flaming war with GammaRaul and other I.R.O.N.I.C members. Redeeming Qualities Despite being a corrupt user, he has enough redeeming qualities to have an article on the Flawless FANDOM Wikis and Users Wiki. See the redeeming qualities here. Trivia * He's born in March 21, 2005 and is currently 13-years old. * He claims that he lives with his parents. * He has a very toxic hatebase as his haters, most of which are internet trolls. It's even worse than ReddyHakky1998's hatebase! * He quit FANDOM as of February 2019, due to that he found GammaRaul's report. = Orangist Wiki = Warning: Do not add that it is meant to be bad, anyone who does will be blocked without warning. thumb|This wiki should be gone, forever. The Orangist Wiki, also known as the Surreal Vandals Wiki, is a hate wiki created by Omnipotent gangster on September 2018. Why It Sucks SO HARD!!! # It looks like it's a bullying site and it spreads hate against users. # It has a lot of serious profiles. # It is most often a negative wiki. # There are admins that look like terrible people. # There are a lot of rude people here. # Some people overuse the word "alt", which is uncanny. # Like the Bomberman Wiki, it is very easy to get banned in this wiki. = Surreal Memes Wiki = NOTE: ''This is not an official page. Please know that it is not supposed to be taken seriously.'' The Surreal Memes Wiki is a wiki that was founded by Nullatrum in May 21, 2017. Ever since the founder left the wikia, the wiki has grew worse ever since. Why It's Rotten Nowadays # Nullatrum quickly abandoned his Surreal Memes Wiki because he thought nobody was going to read his wiki pages as he only made some of the pages. After he left, the unregistered users and other toxic users such as "GammaRaul" have taken over this wiki. # There's a troll group called I.R.O.N.I.C, which is created by PoseidonHeir. # Also, there's so much vandalism on that wiki, as well. # No admins to stop the quality control except EezyCheezy who already left. # Omnipotent gangster was responsible for bring the whole mess on that wiki, creating an extremely toxic hatebase wiki called the "Orangist Wiki". # The adopter of the wiki retired as a bureaucrat and Raul removed his adminship for no good reason. # Lots of trolls on the Message Walls and there's no way the get rid of them. # Some of them have very poor grammar. # None of the admins can take criticism as they will falsely accuse you with stupid reasons like for being racist and a normie. # This will give one of the Reception Wikis such as the "Atrocious FANDOM Wikis and Users Wiki" causing major trouble for this wiki by making it suffer from Off-site promotion. = List of users GammaRaul and Dr. DARK Francis impacted = A list of users GammaRaul forced the FANDOM Helpers that globally blocked is shown. * AwesomeMagaManX1x1 * ChickBot * Chicko Nastuko Fanboy * Cletus Philip Man Dude Philip Bruh * Coolkid404 the Fan (formerly ChaoxMan404) * Enker260 (formerly Orangist260) * HDO Productions * Metac Man * Paranormal Virus * TheObjectShowRandomnessOfficial (formerly ObjectInductionOfficial) * Theworstuserever Category:Blog posts